<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Alone and A-Lowly by Ostentenacity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556798">All Alone and A-Lowly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostentenacity/pseuds/Ostentenacity'>Ostentenacity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Episode Remix, Game Length: 0-10 Mins, Hopeful Ending, Interactive Fiction, M/M, MAG170 spoilers, Twine, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostentenacity/pseuds/Ostentenacity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something in your hand.<br/>&gt;<i>What is it?</i></p><p>---</p><p>What was going on inside Martin's head while he was in the Lonely?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Alone and A-Lowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescent_jasmine">evanescent_jasmine</a>, lee, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meverri">meverri</a> for beta reading!</p><p>Spoilers for MAG 170. Same general content warnings apply: isolation, depression, anxiety, memory issues, implied emotional abuse.</p><p>This isn't meant to be a straight-up interactive version of the episode—more an adaptation/interactive fiction study than anything else, really. It has one main path and one ending.</p><p>Total length: 2,461 words. Title borrowed from the song "Lost in the Cosmos" by The Mechanisms.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>All Alone and A-Lowly</p><p>
  <a href="https://ostentenacity.neocities.org/all-alone-and-a-lowly.html">[Click here to begin story]</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got a favorite bit? Let me know!</p><p>(Also, if you spot an obvious bug or hit a dead end in the story, let me know here or <a href="https://ostentenacity.tumblr.com">on tumblr</a> so that I can fix it!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>